Memories Of Centuries Ago
by Sarah Ainsworth
Summary: Algo que quedo atrapado en el medio de los siglos.Un ser que siempre estuvo ahí, sin que nadie sepa n y descubre los misterios tras los siglos. Lo que sucedio entre ellos,y el fruto de ese algo.


No se sabe especificamente que había pasado entre ellos.

No se sabía nada al respecto.

Solo se sabia que había un que había quedado inconcluso en el medio de los siglos.

No había por el momento una explicación para la vida de esta niñ se sabía si era una reina.O un lo que pudieron captar las cámaras de Red Shield en las afueras de la cripta era una figura femenina. Una niña. En los brazos de un hombre que inmediatamente fue identificado como embargo,esta jovencita no era Saya,esta tenía una altura de preadolescente y una contextura sin desarrollar por que dejo atónitos a los agentes y doctores de Red Shield es que en las camaras Haji entraba solo a la cripta,y en 2 horas mas tarde,salió con la niña en brazos.

Sin rastros de Saya.

Al día siguiente los agentes de Red Shield se dirigieron dentro de la cripta y lo que vieron los dejo perplejos.

El piso estaba empapado en una especie de liquido,que salió del capullo en el que estaba Saya,completamente tranquila y había algo raro que los doctores no podían capullo era mas grande que hace 13 años,desde que Saya cayó en su sueño de 30 años. Era mas que obvio que alguien estaba ocupando ese lugar ahora vacío.

Al saber de esto,todo Red Shield empezó a investigar.¿Lider de la investigación?...

-Esto es demasiado para lo que sabemos,Julia. Los análisis completos de Saya revelan que dio a luz en algún momento durante su sueño. -Decia un nervioso Joel.-

-Lo sabemos,pero es algo que no entendemos. Primero de todo. Sabiendo que la niña es su hija,donde esta la hermana gemela que debería tener? Y mas importante,como es que sucedió? Saya odiaba a todos los caballeros de Diva.-Menciono Julia,dando vueltas por todo el centro de estudios-

-Menos a Solomon. -Dijo un Kai algo deteriorado por el paso de los añ no caía en la cuenta de la situación.-

-Eso lo sabemos,pero Solomon no habría hecho algo que Saya no deseé, y sabemos que ella no tenía tiempo para relaciones de algún tipo.

-Entonces... La niña de quien es? -Dijo Kai-

-Siendo sincera creo que-Decía Julia,haciendo una pausa repentina,como pensando en la única posibilidad que nadie pensó-...No,es una locura solo lo íamos hacer mas investigaciones si no fuera por que Haji se la llevó. En este momento tenemos agentes trabajando incansablemente para encontrarlos.

En un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Estados Unidos,un hombre con un gran estuche con forma de ataud caminaba por la pequeña carretera de tierra, directo a una hacienda algo alejada,con una niña de no mas de 13 años tomada de su mano,vestida unicamente con un abrigo largo. Sus ojos azules metalizados combinaban bien con el aura que transmitian ambos. Sus pasos,torpes cual bebe que recién aprende a caminar,y su cabello tan largo, atado con una cinta azul.

Haji siguió caminando directo a la hacienda,una vez abandonada y destartalada,pero al haberla adquirido a tan bajo precio,los años pasados se dedico a refaccionarla por su cuenta,y con algo de ayuda de los vecinos de los alrededores que insistían en ayudar por mas que el no quisiera

El sospechaba que esto pasaría.

Sabía que un día en el medio de su sueño,Saya daría a luz.

Y debía proteger a la niña de Red lamentablemente no solo de ellos.

-Joel!. -Gritaba Julia por medio de los pasillos de las instalaciones científicas,con papeles en la mano.-

-Julia! Que sucede? -Dijo un sorprendido Joel,en frente de una mujer rubia que recuperaba el aliento.-

-Los estudios...- Dicen que Saya tenía el feto desde la época del zoológico, solo que estaba en estado calcificado.

-Eso significa que...? -Decia un atónito Joel-

-Asi es. Es hija de Haji.

Se que es confuso y corto,pero es una especie de prólogo xD

parece que pongo todo muy rápido, pero enserio tengo planes para esto. Solo esperen,en el próximo episodio me encargaré de detallar todo así no se pierden.

Gracias por leer :-)

SarahAinsworth.


End file.
